Best Prom Ever
Recap In the opening of the episode, Marshall finds out that Van Smoot, the dream place where Marshall and Lily would like to have their wedding, is suddenly available. They rush over and take the opening, but that sets the date of Marshall and Lily's wedding, which would be in 2 months. Lily is stressed out about everything, even to the point of almost being a bridezilla, and all she can think about is her wedding. Marshall finds a possible band for the wedding, The 88, but Lily will not sign off on them until she hears them play Marshall and Lily's song ("Good Feeling" by The Violent Femmes), and the only way she can hear them is if she sneaks into a high school prom. Thus, Lily goes along with an idea of Barney's, and decides to sneak in with Robin and Barney (Barney suggests the idea because he thinks there will be no issues for them sneaking in, since he tells Lily, "I'm ageless, Scherbatsky just needs a good night's sleep, and you have statutory written all over you."). Robin is excited, because she never got to go to prom in high school due to hockey tournaments. When they arrive, they find tight security, so Lily and Robin offer to be the dates of two nerdy high school seniors, while Barney decides to find another way in. Meanwhile, Ted and Marshall are stuffing wedding invitations on their "Guys Night Out" until Robin calls Marshall and asks him to bring the sheet music of "Good Feeling" to Lily. Lily remembers her senior prom and all she had thought she'd experience but never did, and begins to have doubts about getting married, since she never achieved a lot of what she wanted to do in life. She tells this to Robin, who convinces her that she is marrying her best friend in the world, and that she could possibly be an artist and live an artist's lifestyle later in life, and then kisses her on the lips to give Lily the "lesbian experience" she never had. Ted and Marshall sneak in the back, and find Barney dressed as a turtle mascot. Marshall asks the senior who is Lily's date for the night where she is, and he pulls out a pair of Nunchaku and hits Marshall with them. Ted then tackles the senior to show Marshall that he will always have his back in a fight. The two seniors, Marshall, Ted, and Barney are taken outside, but Marshall and Ted sneak back in when Barney grabs the head of the turtle mascot suit and runs off. Marshall and Lily dance together, and agree to have The 88 play at the wedding, while Ted dances with Robin, who now wants to try to restore their friendship. Continuity *While Robin and Lily are trying on dresses for prom, the painting that Lily painted in The Duel can be seen on the wall. *This episode establishes that Lily feels that she has missed out on a lot of life, leading to her applying for the art fellowship in San Francisco in Milk, and her and Marshall breaking up in Come On. Gallery Marshall, Lily, Todd and Valorie run for Van Smoothie House.png|Marshall, Lily, Todd and Valorie run for Van Smoot House. Robin and Lily dressed for Prom.png|Robin and Lily dressed for Prom. Barney's way of getting in Prom.png|Barney finally sneaks into Prom. Robin's first Prom.png|Ted and Robin dancing at Robin's first Prom. :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Best Prom Ever images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Robin claims she missed her prom due to field hockey tournaments. However, she previously stated that she never played any team sports in . In , she confirmed that she also played hockey on a team when she was younger. Allusions and Outside References Music *Good Feeling by the Violent Femmes Other Notes *Lily saying that she might want to have a lesbian relationship is a reference to her character on Buffy, who develops a lesbian relationship in college. Guests *David Burtka - Scooter *Ira Ungerleider - Mr. Corker *Alek Friedman - Todd Epstein *Keith Slettedahl - Keith *John Reha - Sean *Brent Tarnol - Andrew *Brett Jones - Security Guard #1 *Michael Owen - Security Guard #2 Reception References External Links * Category: Episodes Category:Season 1